Beach
The Beach is the second world of Donkey Kong Country Returns and its port, Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D with eight stages. The boss of this world is the Scurvy Crew: a group of pirate-like crabs led by the notorious Captain Greenbeard. The boss of this world are the Maraca Gang. As the name suggests, it is a tropical beach-themed world. Examples of enemies residing here include Pinchlys, Snaggles, and Tiki species. Adjacent worlds Backwards: Jungle Forwards: Ruins Stages Poppin' Planks This stage features many Snaggles and Crabs, such as Pinchlys and such. Donkey and Diddy also encounter ship-like platforms, which can be hazardous when they drop down into the water, instantly making the primates lose a life. Some of them tilt, and some others have Crabs. Sloppy Sands Another beach-themed stage, in which the Kongs have to climb to the top of a tower to reach the Slot Machine Barrel. Inside the monkeys encounter Pinchlys, Squid Shots, and Jellybobs on which they must avoid. Peaceful Pier This stage introduces the Rocket Barrel, a barrel the Kongs have to ride in to progress. You encounter the Scurvy Crew, which shoots Cannon Balls at you, and even a HUGE anchor! Cannon Cluster Throughout this stage, giant cannonballs are shot from pirate ships at the Kongs. Pinchleys are encountered here. Stormy Shore This stage introduces Squiddicus, an evil Kraken-like sea monster that tries to defeat the monkeys. The two must avoid Squiddicus's tentacles, along with other enemies such as Pinchleys. Blowhole Bound The main obstacle of this stage is for Donkey and Diddy to ride a bowhole. The two encounter him many times. The primates are also introduced to the Duckpins, Bowling-pin like creatures the two can roll into to earn items. Tidal Terror This stage is infested with giant Tidal Waves, which the Kongs have to hide from. To hide from these waves, they must find a nearby rock and hide behind it, waiting for the wave to disappear and move on. K. Tumblin' Temple Here, Donkey and Diddy are introduced to the Skellyrexes, which are bone-like creatures on which they must jump on twice to defeat. The main obstacle here is the Tumblin' Tower, which falls into lava pits below. Pinchin' Pirates After going through the Beach, the Kongs arrive on an island, spotting the Scurvy Crew. The crew is eating DK's Banana Hoard, as the Maraca Gang soon posses them a boss fight begins. Boss: Scurvy Crew When engaging battle, Donkey and Diddy must start by jumping on the Pinchin' Pirates and wait for them to put their claws up to make a right moment to attack and must pound the ground. This causes the Pinchin' Pirates to flip on its backside, and the Kongs must jump on them. After three crabs are down, they stack on top of one another. The monkeys must for the claws to go up, and roll into them. The Kongs must jump on all three. After doing this one more time, the monkeys may move on to the Ruins. Gallery Crabs_Concept_Art.png|A Snaps and a Pinchly. Snaggle.png|A Snaggles. Dkcr_concept_art-16.jpg DKCR_Concept_Art_Squid.png|Squiddicus. Squidly.png|A Squidly being shot out of a turret. Dkcr_concept_art-3.jpg File:Diorama2-DKCR.png|A diorama of Squiddicus and a pirate ship. Trivia * Even if this world is based on a beach and a sea, there aren't aquatic levels and Donkey Kong will die if he falls in the water. (this happens also for the rest of game). It's a strange unknown decision of game developers, because in old DK Country titles Kongs could swim and aquatic levels were present with also the possibility to ride or become Enguarde. * Squiddicus, even if the game doesn't say this, can be considered for half a boss because Kongs must confront with him, survive his attack and flee away from him in the level. So, this world have practically 2 bosses. (4 counting the Scurvy Crew as separate members) * It's the only world in the entire game which have a group as boss and not a single enemy, because all of the three pirate crabs of Scurvy Crew are considered the boss. (Also the boss of Cave is helped by a group of Mole Miners but in that case the boss is only the Mole Miner Max) Video de:Strand es:Playa pt:Praia Category:Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Worlds